Merry Christmas Darling
by hello.world.im.fangirl
Summary: Story 4 of Week 1 of my 4 weeks of Ficmas 2014! A certain dragonslayer is late, and Lisanna is patiently waiting. Will he be able to make it in time to say Merry Christmas?


Me: Ayo day 4! I've been keeping to this quite well actually. Tomorrow it will be horrid, cuz I have 2 tests and a quiz to do all while finding time to write a fifth fanfic. Ya feel me? I know ya do. Luv and hugs! _This means song or thought_ The song I used was "Merry Christmas Darling", preferably the The Carpenters version. Story best enjoyed with hot chocolate, a tea, or a hot drink while listening to "Merry Christmas Darling" on loop and wrapped up in a large blanket.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Merry Christmas Darling

_Oh the lights on my tree, I wish you could see, I wish it everyday (Ahh)/Logs on the fire fill me desire/To see you and to say, that I wish you Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas Darling) Happy New Year too…_ Lisanna wiped the window of its condensation and gazed into the street. He was late. She twisted the promise ring on her finger, a band of iron he had got on a mission with a lop-sided grin on his roguish face. She got up abruptly and ran into the kitchen, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach. He needed dinner to come home to. She needed a distraction. And peppermint fudge.

The hooded figure snapped his fingers against a piece of paper, a flame snapping to life. This flame was thrown into the kindling, and he crouched next to his green-haired comrade.

"I miss Mirajane," Freed sighed, poking at the nicely-burning fire. The dragonslayer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I miss Lisanna, too."

"What if she has the baby without me?" The rune mage sighed.

"Tch, the runt's not due just yet," Laxus retorted. Quite awkwardly, he patted his partner on the shoulder. They were waiting for a taxi in the middle of nowhere, freezing their poor bums off. Finally, a horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of them. As they rose, the elderly taxi driver asked, "Magnolia, right?"

"Yessir," Freed replied, dusting himself off and stomping the fire out. The duo sat in the back of the carriage and began their descent from Shirotsune.

A few hours in, there was a thump of boots on top of the carriage. "Everyone step out, this is an armed robbery!" A voice yelled. Laxus rolled his eyes so hard he nearly had a stroke, and Freed drew his sword. Lisanna was going to be angry; the boys were going to be late.

Lisanna peered into the fridge for the millionth time. Her fudge was nearly ready, and crushing candy canes had made her a bit puckish. Sidling up to the tree, she plucked a cane from the tree and broke off the "J" end, leaving a stick of peppermint and sugar. She then began to suck on the broken end of the candy cane, pretending her treat was a cigarette (IT'S A METAPHOR). Glancing at herself in a mirror, she grinned and acted as thug as she could. Then she pulled out her phone and began to snap many selfies. Don't judge, the lighting was doing things to her face.

The timer for her fudge went off buzzed, as did the doorbell. Lisanna stood indecisively in the middle. Her fudge would harden, and then be deemed impossible to eat, or at least making eating difficult. But, she pondered, it could be Laxus-kun. He might be cold. The doorbell rang a second time, and her mind raced. It could just be the mailman, like last time. Then her fudge would be alive, ready drown her sorrows. _But it could be Laxus_. She raced to the door, and placed her hand on the handle. One breath, two. One lock clicked open. Two breath, three. The second lock followed suit. Three breath, four. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. Taking a fifth breath, she turned the knob. Then the door creaked open on a Christmas Eve morning.

X X X

The warm spilled out, soothing his arms, his legs. He lifted his woman up and spun her around. She smelled of cocoa butter and peppermint. Her natural sugar cookie and Earl Grey scent lay underneath, warm and inviting. He drank both scents in, drank her in, as she squealed with joy and hugged him tightly. "Laxus-kun!" she smiled, she smiled, her cheeks rosy with the cold and excitement.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much," he chuckled. He then felt a soft punch on his chest.

"You're frigging late," she lamely protested, her smile still apparent.

"I know, I know. I swear it was a mistake. The entire town shut down for a few days with a freak blizzard, and then we nearly got robbed on our way home. If I could've come home earlier, I would."

"Whatever, you're here now." With that, she pulled him in closer, and smirked devilishly. "Now come in quick, I have fudge in the fridge and food on the table. Movie?"

* * *

FIN

Hope you enjoyed, R&amp;R, favorite if you really enjoyed, please try out my other offerings, and see you tomorrow!


End file.
